


Sound Advice

by Owl_Athena



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Athena/pseuds/Owl_Athena
Summary: Vimes gives Vetinari advice in a field in which he is not exactly an expert himself.(Just a drabble, not beta-read.)





	Sound Advice

“As you wish, my Lord”, she said calmly, her face betraying nothing  
“Don’t let me detain you”, said Vetinari.  
She turned on her heels and crossed the distance to the door in a few smooth strides. The door closed behind her with barely a click.  
The was silence for a few breaths, then Vimes burst out: “What was that all about?”  
“Excuse me, your Grace?”  
“Why did you tell her off like that? She has saved the night! Without her help it would have been much harder to solve the situation. What she said to the ambassador...”  
“What she said t the ambassador was highly inappropriate”, Vetinari cut him off.  
“But it made him give away his plans!”, Vimes retorted.  
“It was offensive.”  
“So? I say things like that all the time.”  
“You are the Duke of Ankh, your Grace.”  
Vimes was fuming now. “What? No! I say these things because someone needs to say them. And she did it to defend you!”  
“I never asked her to defend me.”  
Silence again. Than something dawned on Vimes face.  
“Oh dear, is that it? You like her?”, he said.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about, Vimes.” But Vimes did not listen.  
“That’s it! You try to keep her at a distance because you like her. Is that possible? You are shy?” Vimes was grinning now.  
“Vimes, that’s enough. I don’t want to question my motives. She reacted badly to the situation and I told her so. I’m sure it won’t happen again.”, said Vetinari.  
“No, it won’t, because you made it quite clear that her help was not appreciated. Shame, really, she could be of great assistance in the coming negotiations.”, said Vimes.  
“It is best this way.”  
“Really? Best for whom? Not for her, certainly, and not for the case at hand. If anything it is for the best for a man who is afraid of rejection.”  
“Vimes, really, stop it!”  
“No, I won’t. You are afraid and it is complicating our efforts. It would be much better if you did what every grown-up man has to do eventually and put yourself out there, let her know how you feel and see what happens.”  
“I can’t, Vimes. You know this very well. She would be in danger if she...” Vetinari trailed off.  
“So was Sybil when she married me. She made up her own mind, it wasn’t my decision. If it really comes to that, you will simply have to talk to her about her security.”  
“She wouldn’t allow me to make sure she was sufficiently protected. You know she can be very stubborn.”  
“Yeah, so unlike Sybil.” Vimes grinned sarcastically. “She is a smart woman, I wouldn’t be surprised if she has already seen through this.”  
“Do you think that?” For the first time, Vetinari’s face showed a trace of panic.  
“I don’t know. Look, just talk to her.”  
“After what just happend, I’m sure this will work nicely”, Vetinari said flatly.  
“Yes, you messed up. But happily mankind has a strategy in place for situations like this.”, Vimes said.  
Vetinari gave him a quizzical look. Vimes sighed. “You could a-po-lo-gise. I can sit down with you and explain you the concept one of these days, if you like.”  
“You are pushing your luck, Vimes”, Vetinari warned.  
“No really, my Lord. Just apologise and then invite her to something she likes.”  
“Such as?”  
Vimes shifted uneasily. “Er... I don’t know. I’m not exactly an expert. The thing to do is... I think the thing to do is to talk to her and er...listen to what she says.” Vimes was a little proud that he had come up with this so he repeated. “Don’t let any of your clerks find out what she likes. Just listen.”  
“Mhh.” Vetinari was thoughtful for a moment. “It sounds rather risky.”  
Vimes was on firmer ground here. “Yes my Lord, that’s part of it, I think. But I am informed that even if you miss, the thought counts for something.”  
“Is that so? Oh well. I guess I will have to try. I mean, how hard can it be?”  
Vimes hid a grin. “Yes my Lord, how hard can it be; most people seem to figure it out somehow. For a man of your intellect...”  
“Vimes!”, Vetinari interrupted.  
“Yes, my Lord?”  
“Don’t let me detain you.”


End file.
